Mysterious Olympian
by The Miracles Fan
Summary: Apa kalian percaya dengan Dewa Yunani? Kisah 13 orang yang akan membuat kalian percaya dengan Dewa Yunani. Mereka adalah Demigod,setengah dewa dan setengah tualangan yang membawa kalian kembali ke masa Yunani kuno,ikuti kisah para member EXO.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Olympian's

Hai semuanya ini ff buatanku yang tercipta karena aku emang suka sama kepercayaan Yunani dan terinspirasi samaPercy Jackon,Aku suka banget sama bukunya aku udah baca dari yang serial Percy Jackson and The Olympians sampai yang Heroes of Olympus dan aku lagi nungguin buku terakhir dari seri Heroes of Olympus "Blood of Olympus". Ternyata aku malah menjadikan ini lahan curhat,halaman ini aku pergunakan untuk perkenalan tokoh dulu ya :

**Kris Wu : Seorang pemimpin yang dingin,tegas,tapi sebenarnya dia hanya menyembunyikan sosok dirinya dibalik topeng tangguh dan anak dari Ares**

**Suho Kim : Seorang pemimpin yang tenang,berpikiran terbuka,terlalu baik sampai bisa dibully oleh orang lain dan anak dari Poseidon**

**Xiumin Kim : Pemuda yang selalu on fire bila bertemu makanan,hyung paling tua yang pendiam,ahli dalam penyamaran dan anak dari Dementer**

**Luhan Xi : Anak laki-laki Aphrodite yang wajahnya menandingi anak perempuannya,si keras kepala,manly man dan si cute old man**

**Lay Zhang : Penyembuh,Jenius musik,selalu bersinar,sebagai anak Apollo dia sangat sempurna jika dia dapat memanah dengan baik sayangnya pemuda tenang,pendiam dan sabar ini tidak menyukai panah.**

**Baekhyun Byun : Anggota Beagle line ini memang selalu bercahaya dan semangat,suara tawa yang membuatmu sebal sekaligus senang,mungkin dia cocok menjadi anak Apollo yang selalu semangat dan tak ada yang menyangka dia adalah anak dari Hades.**

**Chen Kim : Beagle line paling ramah dan murah senyum,menyanyi mungkin hidupnya tapi menari adalah nafasnya,Mungkin anak Zeus paling ramah dan menyenangkan.**

**Chanyeol Park : Dobi Beagle Line yang selalu tersenyum di segala suasana ,Raksasa teribut dan teridiot,Hephaetuspun sepertinya akan membunuh pemuda ini jika bukan karena kemampuan yang dimiliki.**

**Do Kyungsoo : Si bijak yang kadang lembut dan disaat berikutnya emosinya sudah di puncak,Athena pastinya senang mempunyai anak sepertinya Bijak,Pandai dalam bidang seni sayangnya dia kurang menyukai taktik perang.**

**Tao Huang : Ahli wushu yang sangat percaya diri,seharusnya Aphrodite menjadi ibunya sayangnya dia adalah anak dari Nemesis,pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan dan menyenangan disaat yang sama.**

**Kai Kim : Pemuda yang sangat dingin di depan orang lain tapi dibaliknya hanya pemuda polos dan imut,Hermes terlalu baik sehingga menurunkan bakatnya pada anaknya ini,pemuda yang akan menari seumur hidupnya.**

**Sehun Oh : Anak yang selalu beragyeo kepada hyungnya ini adalah salah satu anak Iris,Kelembutan dan ketegasan sifatnya menurun dari ibunya dan selalu menjadi Baby Oh bagi yang lainnya**

**Rose Kim : Satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok ini,perempuan paling misterius dan menarik,dia tidak pernah mau menyebutkan orangtuanya tapi dia benar-benar pencerminan seorang Artemis yang memiliki sorot mata sedingin bulan.**

Segitu dulu kali ya perkenalan tokohnya,Setiap Chapter POV nya berbeda jadi simak baik-baik dan siapakah yang akan diperkenalan pertama kali? Aku udah kaya ngiklanin apa aja,pokoknya ditunggu Reviewnya soalnya ini pertama kali aku publish ff buatanku. See You in Chapter 1! Don't Be Silent Readers ! Next or Delete


	2. Bab 2

Hai...readers unyu-unyu,maaf aku abis gangguan jiwa sebentar. Setelah fangirlingan aku udah nemu ide nih buat chapter satu dan semoga kalian suka ya! Tapi fangirlingan salah fandomsih sebenernya,tiba-tiba nyasar ke fandom sebelah... Udah dijadian lahan curhat lagikan ff ini,langsung aja...

**Chen **

Aku menatap kelangit malam,kadang aku berpikir kenapa aku harus jadi anak Zeus. Raja para dewa,aku bahkan tak berbakat menjadi pemimpin,aku hanya suka bernyanyi dan menari. Mungkin menjadi anak Hermes atau Artemis akan menyenangkan,sayangnya aku bukan seorang anak Hermes dan ya seperti yang kalian tau Artemis adalah perawan. Kadang aku iri dengan Suho dan Kris mereka dapat menjadi pemimpin yang hebat,sedangkan aku sebagai anak pemimpin dewa. Semakin terpikir hanya membuat kepala sakit,pernahkan terpikir menjadi anak seorang dewa? Pasti jawabannya tidak. Menatap langit malam merupakan salah satu kegiataan dari banyak kegiataan yang kusukai. Langit malam memang tak secerah langit siang,tak seindah langit senja dan tak semenawan langit pagi, tapi seperti ada magnet di dalamnnya membuat ingin menatap langit gelap dengan taburan bintang dan bulan,sesekali dihiasi komet.

Terdengar suara riuh dibelakang,sepertinya pekemah yang lain sudah memasuki kabin masing-masing. Aku segera bangkit menuju kabinku, aku tinggal sendiri di kabin ini. Membosankan? Aku lelah mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang kali. Kabinku didominasi warna gelap,kau bisa membayangkan langit malam dan kurang lebih seperti itu suasana kabinku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan berharap tak mendapat mimpi buruk. Mungkin bila demigod sepertiku tak bermimpi buruk itu termasuk hal aneh. Malam ini aku bermimpi aku berada di ruang singgahsana di olympia,tapi ruangan itu kosong sampai aku menyadari ada seseorang disana membawa panah. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas orang itu,tapi dia bukan dewa jangan bertanya bagaimana akutau. Dia berdiri di kursi dekat Zeus dan menatapku layaknya seekor elang,lalu mimpiku berubah. Aku melihat sang Oracle menatap kearahku sambil mengatakan sesuatu,semakin aku berusaha mendengar suaranya semakin memudar pula mimpiku.

Aku terbangun dan sepertinya sudah waktunya sarapan pagi,aku bergegas menuju ruang makan dan duduk ditempatku sendiri. Alasan yang sangat sederhana,karena aku tak punya saudara se-ayah,alasan paling menyebalkan. Setiap makan kami selalu,menyisihkan sebagian makanan kami untuk orang tua dewata kami. Aku membawa piring berisi pancake dan sirup mappleku "Ayah terimalah persembahanku."Aku berkata sambil melemparkan sebagian makananku ke dalam api. Lalu aku kembali duduk dan menyantap sarapanku sebelum pelajaran pertama,memanah. Aku lebih memilih bertarung dengan panah daripada bertarung dengan pedang,pedang sama sekali bukan keahlianku. Di tempat memanah,sudah terdapat Pak Kim sepertinya waktunya memulai kelas. "Pagi semuanya." Suara guru memanah kami menyambut awal kelas "Hari ini pelajaran memanah jarak jauh,siapkan busur kalian!" Pemberitahuan dan perintah disaat yang sama dua kata yang tidak cocok bersama. Pak Kim mengawasi kami,aku mencoba dan mengenai batang pohon,pak Kim menatap pohon itu dan berkata "Tao,kau sangat berbakat." Lagi-lagi Tao selalu mendapat perhatian Pak Kim,dia mengenai pohon yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dariku. Menyebalkan,selalu Tao mengalihkan perhatian Pak Kim.

Pelajaran memanah selesai dan aku merasa tidak bersemangat melanjutkan kelas lainnya,aku hanya duduk di tepi danau. Aku merindukan ibuku tapi aku tidak boleh mencemaskannya,dia percaya aku bisa dan aku harus bisa. Aku merasakan langkah kaki seseorang mendekat "Hyung,kau tidak ada kelas?" Tanyaku "Yak...Chen kau membuatku serangan jantung." Katanya "Kenapa kau mengendap-endap hyung?"Tanyaku tapi menurutku itu lebih ke sebuah pernyataan "Kau selalu tau,jadi kenapa aku harus mengendap-endap?" Tanyanya,dia salah satu sahabatku Luhan hyung si anak Aphrodite. Jangan tanya,kenapa aku dan Luhan hyung berteman itu cerita panjang dan aku malas mengigatnya.

"Chen,kau tak banyak berubah." Luhan hyung selalumemulai pembicaraan yang tidak sesuai kondisi,aku hanya mengangkat bahu "Sebagai anak dewi cinta,aku tau kau kesepian." Selalu membicarakan ibunya "Apa persamaan dari cinta dan kesepian hyung." Luhan hyung akan kembali mengeluarkan kebiasaan buruknya. "Cinta dan kesepian adalah satu kesatuan,kadang-kadang kita tak tau cinta membuat kesepian dan kesepian menghadirkan cinta. Indahnya hidup ini." Luhan hyung sepertinya belum tidur lagi dia bicara melantur lagi. "Kalian,kita semua dipanggil oleh Chiron dan PakD di aula makan." Kata Hyunsik,anak dewa Hypos. "Sepertinya,acara curhat-curhat cinta harus terputus." Luhan hyung seperti pengamat percintaan,aku langsung menariknya "Chen pelan-pelan!"

Kami berdua berjalan,lebih tepatnya aku berjalan dan Luhan hyung masih ditarik olehku. Luhan hyung terus-terusan mengomel sepanjang perjalanan,ingin rasanya aku menjahit mulutnya jika bisa. Yang lain telah berkumpul,aku dan Luhan hyung langsung menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Luhan hyung berkumpul dengan beberapa pekemah anak Aphrodite sedangkan aku duduk di tempat anak Zeus. Tempat duduk Poseidon juga hanya diduduki Suho hyung dan tempat duduk Hades hanyaterdapat satu anak,Baekhyun hyung. Hanya meja Hera dan Artemis yang kosong,terkadang para pemburu Artemis datang dan menempati kabin dan meja Artemis. Chiron berderap masuk,dia adalah guru latihan bertarung kami dan dia seorang Centaurus aku sebenarnya tidak yakin memanggilnya seorang atau seekor. Masalahnya bukan disitu,tapi Pak D datang berkumpul di aula makan. Untuk ukuran orang malas,dia tidak biasanya datang sampai aku menyadari ada seorang perempuan berdiri disebelahnya. Kutebak dia antara 14-15 tahun tapi wajahnya lebih muda,hanya sorot matanya yang membuatku yakin dia berumur tidak lebih muda dari tebakanku. "Semuanya harap tenang!" Suara gaduh berganti keheningan mendengar Chiron mulai berbicara "Hari ini kita kedatangan pekemah baru,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perempuan yang tadi berada disebelah pak D maju beberapa langkah "Namaku Rose Kim dan umurku 14 tahun,semoga kita bisa berteman." Tebakanku tepat "Rose,silahan duduk." Setelah Chiron berkata,aku menebak-nebak. Anak Aphrodite,terlalu dingin,Anak Hades,terlalu cantik,Anak Athena,terlalu liar. Aku sampai pusing memikirkanya,karna terlalu lama berada di dalam pikiranku sendiri aku sampai tidak sadar dia telah duduk. Ternyata,dia duduk di meja Artemis. Meja Artemis,apa dia seorang pemburu tapi tadi Chiron berkata pekemah baru tapi kenapa dia duduk di meja Artemis. Apa dia anak Artemis,tidak mungkin dia adalah dewi perawan yang paling menolak laki-laki,Athena saja yang perawan masih mentolerir.

Akhirnya,chapter 1 selesai guys. Aku sudah terinspirasi setelah nonton Transformer 4,seru banget! Langsung setelah nonton,aku kebanjiran ide. Pokoknya tetap tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya! **Don't be silent reader dan review sangat dibutuhkan disini**! Bye-bye,see you in next chapter!


End file.
